Shacking Up
by StarRoseColors
Summary: During the summer, Toriel runs a museum in the forest surrounding Mt. Ebott. This summer, she hires a new employee who is too friendly for Frisk's taste. (SansxFrisk, Frans, FriskxSans, Gaster!Sans, possibly some smut)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like him."

"You haven't even talked to him yet."

"There's something about him."

"You don't know that."

"Look, he gives me the creeps."

"I don't know. He's kind of adorable if you ask me." He gasped. "That's what it is! You're crushing on him!"

"How does having a crush on someone equate to being creeped out by them."

"They feel pretty similar to me."

"And this is why it didn't work out with, what, your first five boyfriends?" Asriel slapped a large sticker over her mouth, making her grumble incoherently before peeling it off her lips. When she read the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' on the sticky paper, her immediate reaction was to crumple it up and toss it. "Why do you have Valentine's Day stickers in June?"

"You never know when a sticker might come in handy. You must be prepared." Then he squealed. "And I'm gonna get you a date with G!"

Frisk's face reddened. "You really don't need to do that." That was the opposite of what she wanted. That was the last thing she needed. Her last crush had resulted in a huge rivalry. Besides, this situation was nothing like that. She didn't even like G!

G Snowdin had only been working for a few days, Toriel taking the skeleton under her wing at the beginning of summer. When Frisk asked why, all Toriel said was that she owed him. Still Frisk, didn't see that as being a good enough reason for G not only working there, but _staying in the shack_. And G was creepy. Not just odd, _creepy_. It had nothing to do with the unexplained empty socket, or the way his grin seemed . . . sharp. That was a good word for it. It was more to do with the way he postured, standing like he was above everyone else. And the charm. He was entirely too charming. Some charm was necessary in a retail business, but that much charm was unnatural and perhaps denoting narcissism. Frisk was certain that if G sliced his arm bone, he would probably bleed gold and confidence. That idea may be why Toriel tolerated him, actually.

G was handsome for his age. On that, Frisk would reluctantly concede. It was the only point G had in his favor. But still, Frisk didn't like him. She wasn't sure what it was, but her skin crawled whenever she and G were within two feet of one another. Since G sometimes forgot the concept of personal space, that happened more often than Frisk would care to admit.

"Oh yeah!" Asriel's voice dropped to a whisper when he said, "It's happening."

"I'll be damned."

"Fine!" he uttered nonchalantly. "I may just take him for myself."

"Ugh!" Frisk spat, shuddering at the thought. She was even less comfortable with the idea of Asriel dating G. For some reason, it just felt even more wrong.

Lost in thought, Frisk hadn't seen G approaching. So when the taller skeleton plopped one elbow on the counter and leaned forward suddenly, Frisk almost fell backwards. Fortunately, there was a wall there to catch her, but the embarrassment was the same. And her skin. Oh how it crawled. "What's cookin'?"

"Nothing," Frisk answered immediately.

G snorted. "You oughta be careful dove. With that tone, someone might think you're, up to something."

Frisk most certainly did not shiver at the way G's voice dropped. Face heating up, she was eternally grateful when Asriel slid between her and G and asked, "So what do you do in your spare time? You got any plans this weekend?"

G smirked and let out a small chuckle. Frisk almost screamed 'no' at Asriel when G started to answer with, "My weekends are pretty much free. I have yet to develop any real hobbies around here."

"Well," he began, then out of nowhere pulled Frisk into the conversation (literally), "Frisk was going to go hunting."

"Asriel!" she squeaked, and she remembered just how much she hated her voice.

G's eye glinted. "You hunt?"

"No!" she shouted, straightening up and trying to put some distance between herself and the other two conspiring against her. Did this count as a conspiracy? It felt like it. "Not . . . not the kind of hunting you're thinking."

G's face scrunched up playfully. "I didn't think so. You don't look the type."

"Type?" Frisk squinted. "What do you mean I don't look the type?"

"To go around shooting innocent little woodland creatures. You look more like the kid who cried over Bambi's mom," G declared.

Asriel covered his mouth, snickering as he refrained from saying what Frisk just knew he was going to say. She silently pleaded for him to be quiet, to not say it. But he did. "She sobbed."

G, to his credit, did not laugh. However, the smirk on his face looked a little too . . . Frisk didn't know. Mirthful? Entertained? She wasn't sure of a proper word. She was so focused on finding a proper word that she missed seeing G lean even more on the counter, head propped up in his hands as he asked, "So what kind of hunting?"

"Huh?" Frisk said, plastering herself against the wall away from G. She was about to move from behind the counter, but was blocked. When had Asriel taken to standing there? Was she so out of it that she hadn't seen him move either? Was Asriel intentionally blocking her only exit?

Yes. Yes he was.

"What do you hunt if not Bambi? Mushrooms? Criminals? Mysteries?"

"He's an explorer. Explores anything that looks remotely interesting," Asriel offered.

She didn't even need to be there, did she. Asriel was going to set this up whether she liked it or not. "Exploring is one of my favorite things," G interjected. Was it just Frisk, or did that statement sound way more suggestive than anything G had said before? "We should do that sometime," he directed at Frisk.

Asriel looked so overjoyed as G returned to work that Frisk almost couldn't hate him for what he'd just done. Almost. Glaring at him, he only smiled back, eyes half-closed as he gloated his success. "Looks like you're gonna have that date I was telling you about."

Without missing a beat, Frisk pulled out her cell phone and dialed a particular number. Putting the phone to her ear, she kept her glare on Asriel. His face contorted into one of utter horror as someone answered the phone and Frisk said, "Yes, is this the Serial residence?"

"Frisk no!" he cried, flinging himself at her.

She held his hand out and caught his forehead, keeping him at arm's length. "Hi, Chara. Yeah, I still have your number. I would apologize, but Asriel here—"

"Frisk no! Don't do this!" he screamed, swinging his arms.

"—was wondering if you were available to see a movie Friday night. He's nervous about asking because, you know, you tried to kill me that one time."

"Frisk, I'm begging you!" He dropped to his knees, hands clasped and eyes wide. "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh, you'll be here at eight? Awesome. Do let me know what prison was like." She slid her phone back into her pocket and walked around Asriel.

"Frisk, how could you?!" he screamed, falling flat on the floor.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" she said, leaving him on the wooden floors and deciding to take her break then. She walked past Toriel, who just entered the room to see Asriel stretched out on the floor and still shouting at his adopted sister. The old monster looked at her, a mixture of confusion and concern playing across her face. "Don't ask," Frisk uttered.

"No fear of that," Toriel responded.


	2. Chapter 2

As Frisk was reading in the break room, she felt a presence creep up on her. Looking up over the top of the book, she watched as G slid languidly into a chair across the table from her. The monster's skull was tilted slightly, eye narrowing in on Frisk and grin disturbingly knowledgeable. Frisk resisted the urge to pull the book up higher so she wouldn't have to look at G or acknowledge how close she was. There was a long silence between them, and Frisk was starting to lose control of her breathing. Something about G just made her nervous. Frisk couldn't help but feel like she was shrinking whenever G was around, like the man made her feel small.

"So," G finally broke the quiet, "when are you gonna tell him?"

"Huh?" It was Frisk's turn to narrow her eyes.

"I admire your ability to deceive. I bet with practice you'd make a wonderful liar."

"What are you talking about?" More like why are you bothering me, Frisk thought. She couldn't even begin to express how badly she wanted to be left alone, especially after Asriel had just tried setting up a date between her and the coworker across from her.

"Let's face it: you didn't actually call that Chara prick," G whispered, leaning on his elbows.

Was that all? Frisk sighed and looked back at his book. "I would never actually do that. His unnatural obsession with Asriel really did almost get me killed."

"I'd like to hear that story sometime."

"Look," Frisk closed the book and set it down, knowing she wasn't going to be able to read anymore. Staring levelly at G, she leaned in and said, "I did that to get Asriel off my back. Teach him a lesson. Got it? Now I'm just gonna let him sweat it out for a while, then I'll tell him."

There was something dangerous in G's gaze, and Frisk resisted the urge to slide back and away from the other as G leaned in and said, "I bet you're really good at teaching people a lesson."

"Does everything you say have to sound like a suggestion?" Frisk asked.

G burst out laughing, teeth flashing. When he finally calmed down enough to speak again, he let out a long sigh and said, "You seem fun, kid. I like your wit." Then his gaze became intense and Frisk felt her hair stand on end. "Perhaps we can forget about the exploration stuff and simply have a battle of wits."

"How would you go about a battle of wits?"

G snorted. "Simple. You try to outwit me, I try to outwit you. An ongoing competition."

"So," Frisk thought aloud, "we'd basically be trying to one-up each other indefinitely?"

"Perhaps," G said.

Frisk couldn't believe she was considering this. An hour ago, G unnerved him. Well, he still did. But now, suddenly she was about to engage in a competition with him. "Are we talking a series of puzzles or a full-on prank war?"

"Both." G lowered his head, gaze turning predatory. "Loser has to step outside naked. What do you say?"

That sounded like a challenge. "All this because you liked the way I tricked Asriel."

G sighed. "No. I'm bored to death and I need something to kill time with. And you presented the opportunity without meaning to. You see," he folded his head behind his head and leaned back, "I miss good old-fashioned tests of intelligence."

"You should take up chess, then." And not bother trying to freak me out, Frisk thought.

"Nah. I'm not a strategist."

"Strategy's pretty important in a battle."

"Prove that to me, then," G said.

If it wasn't an outright challenge before, G was certainly challenging her now. Before Frisk knew what she was agreeing to, she said, "Accepted."

G's facial expression was blindingly brilliant, and it genuinely terrified Frisk to look upon it. "Excellent!" Standing up and leaving Frisk to her book, G turned to her and said, "One way or another, kid, I'm gonna get you naked outside."

Frisk's eyes widened and her face flushed. What exactly did she just agree to?


	3. Chapter 3

The battle had begun. Frisk had felt unprepared at first, but after a few days of getting to know G's tactics she thought she'd figured him out.

G's tricks started off simple: a tack on a chair. Fortunately, Frisk thought to look down before sitting. When she saw it, she picked it up and sent it flying at G. When G saw what Frisk had thrown at him, a wry grin slid across his face.

Frisk retaliated with a trick just as plain: marbles on the floor. Leaving them overnight, she expected to hear a loud thunk of G hitting the floor at some point. Instead when she woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast started, G greeted her with a, "Hey, kid." Frisk looked down to see that he had drawn a chalk circle around the marbles Frisk had set out to trip him. "Wanna play a game?" G asked, lowering his voice considerably to sound creepier. Frisk just shook her head and proceeded to the kitchen.

There she encountered G's next trick: switching salt and sugar in the morning. Frisk actually smiled at G's attempts. Too bad Asriel had done this to her enough in their younger years that Frisk could actually look at salt and sugar and know the visual difference of texture. She was switching the two substances back to their typical places when G stumbled into the kitchen and chuckled at her. Frisk almost chuckled back. G would have to do better than that to get her.

Frisk's next attempt was a little less kind: putting shortening on the floor at the bottom of the steps. She made sure to do this when there was no fear of Toriel or Asriel happening upon the trap instead of G. She thought for sure she would get G with that, but when she caught G by the stairs again, he was mopping.

Frisk squinted. "What? How—?" she started out loud.

G turned to her with a half-lidded gaze and leaned on the mop. "You really should be careful where you spill things, dove," he leered. "Someone could trip."

She just sighed and walked away.

Frisk almost got hit by G's next attempt to fool her: silly string when turning a corner. If it weren't for Frisk hearing the shaking of the can while coming down the hall, G might have succeeded and hit her in the face. Luckily, she dodged the stream of foamy string that had come ricocheting out at her. When she stepped forward and saw G reclining against the wall with the can in his hand, the other actually looked disappointed. If Frisk didn't know any better, she'd say G was actually pouting.

"Break from the pranks." Frisk suggested. "Let's have a real battle of wits."

"Oh," G crooned. "Do let's. I like riddles. How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Frisk's answer was immediate, "They make notes. Also, Edgar Allan Poe." She started making tea.

Before she could provide his own riddle, G said, "You know that wasn't intended to have an answer."

"Well, Lewis Carroll, it does." She pulled two mugs down and set them beside the kettle, which she'd already put to work. Turning back to G, who seemed impressed with her retaliation, she asked, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs midday, and three legs in the afternoon?"

G's eye glinted and his smile returned full force. Frisk was afraid he was about to make a lewd joke when instead he said, "A man. Which Greek play did you pull that from?"

"I don't remember," Frisk admitted.

G snorted. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

"Mountain. And technically mountains do grow," Frisk's eyes narrowed, "Gollum."

"I like to think I have more teeth than Gollum," G thought aloud.

You have sharper teeth than Gollum, Frisk thought. There was quiet until Frisk poured them both cups of tea. Setting the first cup down in front of G, Frisk sat down with hers and proceeded to add sugar to it. She stared at the white granules, half expecting them to magically turn into salt at G's behest. It did not happen, fortunately. Staring at her cup for a moment, she looked up to see G eyeing his cup suspiciously. "I didn't do anything to it, okay?"

The skeleton looked up at her, then back down and shook his head. "Oh, no, um," he trailed off, and Frisk's head tilted. Had she ever heard G sputter like that before? She didn't think so. Whatever was causing the man to stutter released him, for he returned to staring Frisk down and asked, "Got another riddle?"

Frisk smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "First rule of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"Don't panic." G scratched the hole in his palm. "Who can jump higher than a mountain?"

Frisk paused to think about it. Blowing across her drink, she took a sip before answering, "Anyone."

G snickered. "What makes you say that?"

"Mountains can't jump."

G's smile widened as he sipped his tea without blowing on it, not even acknowledging that it was still steaming. When he set the mug back down, he uttered, "I really don't want to like you."

Taken aback, Frisk didn't know how to respond at first. Leaning back in her chair, she started talking before she could stop herself. "Feeling's mutual."

G's brow furrowed as a devilish look crossed his face. Changing the subject, he asked, "How'd Asriel take it when he found out you pranked him?"

Frisk shook her head. "Haven't you noticed? He's not speaking to me."

"I noticed. I was hoping he threw something at you, though."

"He did. He threw my mattress." G burst out laughing. When he stopped laughing, Frisk added, "And made me put it back."

"All's fair, I guess." Draining his cup, he stood to place it in the sink. Turning back to Frisk, he said, "Riddles are fun, kid. But you better get ready, 'cause the next round is gonna be brutal."

Frisk believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, this is set ten years after the Barrier broke. Both Asriel and Frisk are nineteen. Chara never fell down, so Asriel never turned into Flowey.**

 **Yes, Toriel has her school. During the summer, however, she runs an museum in a large cabin. Asgore and Toriel are still divorced.**

 **Frisk: Female, 19**

 **G: Male, 25 in monster years**

 **Asriel: Male, 19**

 **Chara: Male, 20**

 **Frisk is aged up. If you don't like this ship, why are you on here?**

* * *

"You know who he reminds me of?"

"No."

"He reminds me of Papyrus." There was a pause. Asriel glanced at Frisk, chin still propped up by his hand. "You know, the guard that always had that delicious pasta?"

"No."

Asriel frowned, picking up an eraser. He threw it at her head. "Yes you do!"

"No."

"He was a skeleton, taller than G! With a red scarf!"

"No."

He smacked her headband out of her hair. "Is that all you're going to say to me?"

"On this subject, yes," Frisk declared. She grabbed at her headband, "Now be quiet, or he'll hear you."

"Why do you care so much if he hears you?"

"This is war, Asriel. We've been at war since the Chara call." And honestly she liked it better when he wasn't talking to her. That way, she wasn't distracted by anyone. She really needed to focus on winning. G was getting craftier, and Frisk felt like she was running out of ideas.

Asriel was indeed quiet for a moment. Then he got close to her. Really close. Uncomfortably close. He was practically breathing on her. She was about to tell him to go away when he whispered, "I have an idea."

"I don't want to hear it," she uttered. But then he proceeded to whisper it to her anyway. At first, she didn't listen. Then she couldn't help herself. As he progressed to whisper his plan in her ear, her eyes steadily widened and she'd lost focus on the page she'd been on. By the time Asriel was done, she was nodding. "Let's do it," she whispered as soon as he pulled away.

"Yes." he hissed out excitedly.

Asriel's idea was not one in which they would likely witness the discovery of the trick. However, they would certainly witness the results. And Frisk had heard an insane number of obscenities being spewed from about one in the morning to seven. She didn't dare ask G how he was holding up. She didn't dare look at G. She just knew that after today she'd be the winner of this little tournament of theirs. That is, as soon as G owned up to what had happened.

The shack wasn't operating that day. Toriel was busy planning an event of sorts that would bring in some more money than the tours, so G was hard to find. Not that Frisk was looking for him. It was more that she was looking out for him. She really wasn't sure she was ready to see G's reaction.

Frisk was standing with Asriel and his friends as they were helping Toriel make plans when he felt someone grasp her upper arm firmly. Her eyes widened as G uttered in her ear, "Might I have a word?"

Frisk somehow guessed that G wasn't actually asking. Either way, she was going to get dragged away from the others. For the first time in the weeks since their competition had begun, the hairs on Frisk's body rose at how close G was to her. She hadn't realized how used to the fellow employee she'd gotten until then, just as she hadn't realized that she was still slightly intimidated by him.

G was starting to drag Frisk away. At last minute, Frisk called to Asriel, "I'll be back later!" He said nothing in response, but he at least looked concerned. That was good. She didn't have to shout 'avenge me' to get her real point across because he'd know who killed her.

Being dragged through the cabin, Frisk's heart hammered. G didn't stop pulling her around until they were upstairs in the uninhabited parts of the attic where Frisk used to sit and hide with her books. When G finally let her go, Frisk turned to face him and found him scowling. The deep gold looked unnatural on G's face, his darkened gaze making Frisk gulp.

 _Oh God, G really is going to kill me._

G's voice was an octave lower than normal when he said, "I'd find your latest trick ingenious if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't your plan."

Frisk's eyes widened. Scratching the back of her head, she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"First, let's review!" G held up his hand, prepared to tick a list off on his phalanxes. "Alarm clock at twelve thirty."

Frisk looked from side to side, staring at anything but G. "Uh huh?"

"Next," he ticked off another finger, "I sit up and hit my head on a side table someone had oh so carefully placed over my face."

Snorting, Frisk nodded. "Yep." Now that was her idea.

Ticking off another finger, "Itching powder in my pajamas. Now that can't possibly be your idea."

"Uh . . .," it wasn't. The itching powder had all been Asriel. She wasn't about to admit to that, though.

"And you should be very fortunate Undyne's soap that turns skin colors doesn't work on me for some reason. Very. Fortunate," G declared. By this time, Frisk was covering her mouth to keep from recalling just all she and Asriel had done to G the night before. "And that leads me to the one piece of evidence that says you weren't the only genius involved here, because if the itching powder wasn't enough of a hint then the glitter on the soap was."

 _Oh no. Asriel no. Asriel, how could you?_

Holding her hands up, Frisk said, "I can explain the glitter—"

"Yes, you can. I know how, too. You cheated!" G then jabbed Frisk hard in the chest.

"Hey!" Frisk rubbed the spot G had hit. She felt anger emerging at the accusation. Her? Cheat? No. No, that wasn't right. "We never established any rules about getting ideas from external sources."

"You didn't just get an idea. He actually helped you!"

"He?" How had he known it was Asriel?

"Gimme a break, Frisk! Your brother's the only one in this place who even owns glitter!"

"It wasn't cheating! The only rule was that one of us has to outwit the other, and as far as I can tell I win!"

"No, let's be honest here: _he_ wins!" Their voices were getting louder, the two of them drawing near and screaming in each other's faces.

"And you. Lose! So go stand naked in the woods to your heart's content!"

"I will!" Then G's glare became a combination of evil and mischief and Frisk almost thought jumping out of the window was a better option than sticking around. "First, I just might challenge the winner _right now_!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Frisk snapped.

Out of nowhere, G pulled out his cell phone. Punching one number, he speed dialed someone all the while staring at Frisk with that fucking grin of his. Eye twinkling, Frisk felt her blood run cold run as a cheerful voice she recognized answered. "Why, hello there G."

"Chara!" G crooned. "How's my little friend doin'?"

"G, no!" Frisk cried.

Holding the phone away from his ear, G leered at Frisk, "Keep your friends close." Putting the phone back to his ear, he said, "Yes, as a matter of fact that is Frisk Dreemurr. You see, she tried calling you a little while ago to set up a date—"

To this day, Frisk would claim that a demon possessed her to do what she did. What did she do exactly? She wrenched the phone out of G's hand and threw it against the wall and the phone shattered across the wooden floor of the attic. G stared at her, and for the first time seemed utterly bewildered by Frisk's actions. Before the adrenaline ran out, Frisk declared, "No one, absolutely no one, is going to toy with Asriel's feelings like that!"

A moment of silence passed between them as what Frisk had done sank in. G was the first to break the quiet. "You just broke my phone."

"He worked hard to get Chara out of his life."

"You shattered my phone."

"You are not going to bring that toxic little prisspot back into his life!"

"My phone—"

"Fuck your phone!" Frisk shouted. "Let me tell you: I don't regret it."

After what felt like several minutes, G's face contorted into one of pure evil. At least, Frisk was convinced it was the face of evil. Face gold, eye alit with fire, and teeth bared, suddenly Frisk recalled that she was supposed to be a little bit scared of G. Suddenly she realized that everything she'd done up to this point may have been a series of very, very bad ideas. Suddenly she started to regret everything despite having said she didn't regret anything.

G moved so fast that Frisk wouldn't have had time to react if she'd seen him coming. One minute the skeleton was seething, the next he'd walloped Frisk so hard on the side of her head that her headband went flying. Frisk's reaction was a knee jerk one, the young woman recovering quick enough to punch him.

Then there was the sound of an HP lowering. G fell to his knees. Frisk gasped, quickly checking his stats.

 **G Snowdin**

 **LV:1**

 **HP: 1/1**

"I'm sorry! Oh my God, I didn't…" Frisk cut herself off and buried her hands in her hair, wincing at the still sore side of her head. "Oh God I'm sorry, what can I do? What can I—?"

"You can shut up." G grumbled, standing up. He checked his pockets, mumbling a "Shit."

"Here." She said, almost shyly. Pulling a piece of Toriel's pie out, she offered it. He glanced at her, then snatched it out. Turning, she heard him eat.

When he turned back around, his golden flush had grown. The fire had died down, except the left socket was still a golden color. "I hate you."

Brow furrowing and tongue working against her better judgment, Frisk snarled back, "I hate you too."

Chest heaving as he breathed heavily through his mouth, G clenched his fists and retorted, "Glad the feeling's still mutual."

Frisk wouldn't have expected what happened next to occur in a hundred, no, a million years.

The air fled Frisk's lungs as G grabbed her forearms and shoved her backwards until her legs hit the day seat by the window. Forced up on the cushion and against the glass with G's knee planted firmly between her thighs, Frisk was thoroughly pinned. Her arms hurt from his grip and her back strained at the odd angle G had forced her into. She soon forgot all of the various pains when G's lips mashed into hers and forced her mouth open. Frisk let out a noise she wasn't quite sure how to label as G's tongue invaded her mouth. She fought against the hold the other had on her at first, completely taken aback and out of her league now.

As if to quell her struggling, G suddenly drove his thigh into Frisk's groin and . . . that should not have felt as good as it had. Frisk should not have crumpled against him at the feeling.

Then, as if to awaken her from the mental fog, G bit Frisk's lip. The nineteen year old cried out, leaning her head back and away from G's teeth. G pulled back, seeing an opening, and sank his teeth into the skin of Frisk's neck. Frisk breathed loud and heavy, eyes going wide as G suckled her throat. Oh Asgore, this was not supposed to feel so good. This was not supposed to feel so amazing. What the hell was he doing?

"I thought we were fighting." The words came out breathy and much needier than Frisk could have ever approved of.

"We're still fighting," G snarled against her neck before finding a new patch of skin to torment. Then he let go of Frisk's wrists to shove the human's shirt off. Pulling back, he then worked Frisk's tank over her head, ruffling her chocolate brown.

It was at this point that Frisk considered herself a traitor, because she pushed G with enough force that the other stumbled backwards off the seat. Before she could recover, Frisk managed to shove him onto the floor and poise between G's legs.

Taking the collar of the grey sweater in each hand, she soon successfully ripped his sweater open. Yarn scattering over the wooden floor, Frisk's lips were soon attacking G's again. Fingers itching, Frisk dug her nails into G's ribs. He let out a loud mixture of a chuckle and a shout as she began unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

Frisk choked on his own breath as G's hand seized the area just under her jaw and used that leverage to force her onto his back. Straddling her waist and shirking his shirt, he released Frisk momentarily to finish removing the sweater entirely. Then his hand went right back to holding her down by her somewhat sore throat. With one hand, G began undoing and pulling off Frisk's pants and underwear. It wasn't until then that Frisk started blushing and shivering at what they were doing. Eyes growing a little wide, she felt her wits start to reassemble. "G." she croaked out.

She wasn't able to continue as G thumbed her breast and she was thrown back into the fray. "Put your brain away for a moment and enjoy arguing with me." G's voice was husky and much deeper than before. That coupled with his hand moving on her breast made her buck and squirm beneath him.

Removing the hand from Frisk's neck, G pulled something out of his pocket and set it above Frisk's head so she couldn't see it before kicking his pants off. Eyes closing and a whimper escaping her lips as G's hand pulled, Frisk murmured, "This doesn't count for going outside naked." G's smile sent shivers over her skin, the male's chuckle making her tremble further. She was slightly aware of something coming undone above her head, but it didn't register for her to question it.

That is, until G lifted one of his thighs and pushed two, slicked fingers into her. Frisk's eyes went wide, cheeks flushing and lungs seizing as a squeak took the place of the outburst that would have come out of her mouth. G was not gentle. He was not slow and he was only just barely patient. Frisk clawed his chest, shoulders, and back. That made G's eye roll and his body shake and shiver the way Frisk's was doing now. It took everything Frisk had not to scream whenever G saw fit to add another finger. One of Frisk's hands clenched in G's ribs, tight enough to elicit a group of labored breaths.

"Shit," G snarled as he pulled his phalanxes from Frisk. She hadn't expected to, but Frisk actually whined at the absence. "Teeth! Use your teeth!" G growled into her ear. Frisk obeyed, teeth digging into his collarbone. G groaned loudly before driving himself inside Frisk, making Frisk bite down harder to squelch her screams.

G's thrusts were not rhythmic. They were wild and fast and G reached down between them to rub her clit and those movements were just as erratic. Frisk felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes at the stretch. She slowly adjusted and the pain stopped, turning into something akin to pleasure. She tasted blood in one part of her mouth as she leaned her head back and G attacked her throat again. Frisk was reduced to a pile of shudders and whimpers as her insides coiled in preparation for release. When she came, she swore she went blind from the force. G continued thrusting, Frisk feeling the soreness coming on right up until G reached orgasm.

When G pulled out and slid off to lie beside her, Frisk started to feel the aches from having been on a wooden floor nearly the whole time. She feared turning her head, throat peppered with painful bite marks. She didn't even want to think about how sore her nether regions were. She could only imagine how G felt.

Both gasping and sweating from the encounter, it took a few moments for Frisk to reassess what had happened enough to talk. "You planned this."

Somehow G's mouth was right beside her ear again, whispering, "Yep."

Something inside Frisk snapped. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Seriously?" Frisk nodded, and G laughed lightly. The laughter irritated her. "You seriously don't know?"

"It's not funny, G." Because Frisk was suddenly feeling pretty cheated herself. It felt like she'd been manipulated into this frolic and she was not pleased about the thought. She really wanted it to be a fabrication within her own mind.

"I've had my eye on you since I got here."

Frisk opened one eye, peering over at G while moving her head as little as possible. "Really?"

"You really haven't noticed? Wow. I thought you were supposed to be observant or something."

"Shut up. We're supposed to be fighting." Frisk just had to get the energy required back. Oddly, the notion that G had been interested in her (she wasn't sure that was the proper term) for that long actually made her feel less bad about what had just transpired between them.

G rubbed Frisk's chest. "We'll fight again later. Promise." Frisk nodded, closing his eyes again and trying to imagine herself getting up and out of the attic. Well, up and back into her clothes would be easier to imagine. Or would it? She wasn't positive she could even imagine herself moving out of this position, she was so sore. She was thinking that maybe it was indeed possible when G suddenly crooned, "Was that your first time?" Frisk's only response was a light smack on G's leg. His laughter was dark and low. "It was!"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"I am now in possession of the crucial cherry of Frisk Pines!"

"You're gonna be in possession of another punch in the face if you keep that up."

"Well, I feel flattered. Was it special? I've just got to know, did it meet your standards?"

Frisk opened her eyes to glower at the ceiling. "I certainly won't forget it. Does that satisfy your answer?"

"Yes," G hissed.

Frisk closed his eyes and tried imagining herself getting out of this room again.


	5. Chapter 5

Their relationship hadn't changed much. They still played tricks, but as far as they were concerned the battle was off. The only thing that had really changed was . . . well. What happened behind closed doors was still rather hush-hush. Their little fights didn't occur too often, but they occurred often enough that Frisk's skin no longer crawled when G brushed past her. No, it heated up, flushed, and sweat began pooling. Meanwhile, G looked as smooth as ever. He wasn't even fazed, it seemed.

The arguments started over little things. Sometimes they didn't even bother shouting before heading somewhere private and taking their anger out on one another. G's back had to be cracked by now and Frisk was running out of high-collared shirts and sweaters to cover the bite marks on her neck.

But with Asriel away with friends and no work to do on this Sunday, Frisk had slept in. Stumbling downstairs, she wasn't expecting G to come barreling down the hall from his room toward her. At first, Frisk's eyes widened and she was about to step out of his way. Then G hooked her arm and proceeded to drag her back upstairs and Frisk was at a loss for what she'd done to deserve the look G had given her before being seized.

The area in the attic where these encounters often took place had accrued a couple of comforters and pillows on the floor for these sorts of occasions. It was on these pillows and comforters where Frisk was thrown before G proceeded to pin her to the floor. "What now?!" Frisk cried before G's lips seized her own.

"Just shut up," the other growled as he bit Frisk's lip and began tugging her clothes off. That was the end of that discussion.

After they got through the initial aftereffects of that scene, Frisk asked again, "Are you going to tell me what I did this time?"

G shook his head, refusing to look at her at first. If Frisk didn't know any better, she'd say the monster was stressed. What was stressing him, Frisk had no idea. It couldn't be the new phone, seeing as she'd taken every step to make sure it had everything on it that G's old phone had.

Pulling one of the comforters over herself, she curled up on her side and started to doze off again.

Their fights took a lot out of her and she often couldn't (didn't want to was more accurate) move after an encounter. Half asleep, she swore she felt a hand petting her hair. She sighed at the sensation, angling her head upward to nuzzle the hand. The hand paused at Frisk's movement, and Frisk heard a just barely audible, "I hate you."

Frisk mumbled without thinking about what she was saying. "Feeling's mutual."

When she finally awoke, the sensation was gone and G had left her alone on the comforters to rest. At first she'd thought the hand and the whispered words were a dream, but that didn't feel correct. If she asked, though, she knew G would feign ignorance. If it had actually happened, that is.

Later that day, Frisk got a text from Asriel saying he was staying with friends for the week. Sighing, she really wished she could consult him on his situation. Keep her and G's relationship to herself had its drawbacks, but she wasn't sure if G and her really counted as a couple. She didn't even know what to call it anymore.

Was this a rivalry? If so, it was one of the weirdest rivalries she'd ever encountered. The cabin felt lonely without her brother, and he and G only talked so much anymore. When work started up again and Asriel still wasn't around, the cabin was utterly boring. On top of that, it promised to be a slow day.

Then G somehow procured a radio and started blasting music. Apparently _Heat of the Moment_ was a popular pick today. Leaning on the counter with a book, Frisk did everything in her power not to acknowledge him. That is, she tried until G gave her no choice and pulled the book out of her hands. Frisk made a noise akin to disapproval as G slammed the book shut and set it aside. "Dance with me."

"What? No!"

"Come on! It's boring dancing alone. Your brother would do it."

"Where'd you even find that radio?"

"I patched it up. Now come on!"

"Wah!" Frisk cried as G pulled her out in the middle of the floor. Frisk stumbled the first couple of steps, him grasping her hands and just barely keeping her upright. "G, I don't dance!"

"Me either. Make something up!" he declared, pulling Frisk closer before starting to sing along.

After a few minutes of blushing and stumbling, Frisk actually started singing along as well. Finding something that looked like a rhythm, she and G were eventually singing and dancing to the old song. Spinning and almost stepping on each other's feet, it took Frisk a moment to realize she was actually having fun. She was sweating bullets, flushed as all get out, but ultimately she was actually enjoying herself.

With G.

She was having fun with G.

On some level, that notion still felt farfetched to her. She was not the only one surprised. Toriel stood off to the side with a drink in hand, unblinking and semi-frightened by what she was seeing. When the song finally ended, she decreed, "Work's over. I can't watch the two of you anymore." Then she grumbled to herself, "Acting like you like each other."

Fuku Fire came from around the corner, chiming in, "I don't think they're acting."

"What?" Frisk managed to sputter out. Suddenly her skin felt very hot again. She heard a snicker at her side and was afraid to look at G for fear that he would be rubbing his hands together insanely.

"The two of you have really hit it off of late," Fuku said as she unplugged the radio and picked it up.

"Hit it off. Yeah," the old monster grumbled.

Frisk's blush deepened, and G's snickering grew louder beside her. What was so damn funny? Was he enjoying watching Frisk melt into a puddle of embarrassment? Risking a glance, Frisk concluded that yes. Yes, G was enjoying her humiliation. He was watching her intently and that goddamn evil grin of his was penetrating her skin. "I don't . . . I don't know what—"

"Oh, quit acting innocent Frisk Dreemurr!" Toriel cut her off. Waving her hand at the two of them, she then proceeded to shout, "The mystery of you two's relationship was ruined for me when I saw my daughter's bare bottom up against the upstairs window pane!"

The color then proceeded to drain from Frisk's face. Fuku looked equally devastated by Toriel's revelation, but Frisk somehow doubted the girl's guts were twisting as much as hers were. Breathing heavily, she looked over at G's stricken face. No, no one had seen that coming.

After a few seconds of freezing solid, Frisk's face started to contort. G quickly tried to play everything off with what looked like a pained smile. Tapping his fingertips together, sweat formed at his temples as he watched Frisk. In a low, demonic tone she had no idea she possessed, Frisk snarled, "You said no one could see us."

"Heh," G mumbled. "I said . . . no one was looking."

"Well, guess what G?" The color started returning to Frisk's face full force as she reached down to grip a stool. "Someone was."

"Sweetheart," G backed up towards the door, pointing at the stool. "What're you gonna do with that?"

"You," Frisk raised said stool above her head. "Asshole!"

"Oh shit!" G screamed. Then Frisk was chasing him out the door, the other turning and booking it for the woods as fast as he could.

"Wait! No!" Frisk heard Toriel shouting upon their exit. She faintly heard the old monster shouting, "Dammit Fuku! Where's my camera when I need it?! That was funny!"

Following G into the woods, Frisk held the stool tight in her grip. Dodging each branch and trunk easily, he struggled to remain on a clear path. He didn't quite know the woods as well as Frisk did at this point, though she was sure that he wished he did. It was a trunk that got him, tripping him up and forcing him face first into the dirt.

He rolled over just in time for Frisk to bring the stool down onto him, the legs trapping his arms and torso easier than Frisk anticipated. She was surprised at how well that worked without her having to actually hurt G seriously, though the look on the other's face was absolutely priceless. It looked like he was watching his life flash before his sockets. When he regained his senses, he tried lifting the stool up off of him and squeezing out of the space. Frisk leaned on the stool to keep it in place, pleased that G's shoulders were just too broad for him to simply squeeze out.

When G stopped struggling and realized he was trapped, he glared up at Frisk. "Let me up!"

"No." Frisk snarled back, red in the face and gritting her teeth as she kept hold.

"Come on!" G growled, stilling. He took a lighter tone when he said, "As far as families finding out about your weird ass relationships, that went pretty well."

"I could have gone my _entire life_ without my _mother_ seeing my ass and I would have been _great_!"

"That's what you were worried about? Shoo!" Frisk glowered down at G as the other let out an exaggerated exhale. "I can live with that."

"Oh I bet you can, but guess what?"

"What?" His tone was annoyed now as he gripped the legs of the stool and scowled back at Frisk.

"You owe me some naked parading in the woods."

G's head tilted back as he squinted at Frisk. "Is that all? You chased me out here for that?"

"I was going to kill you. Are you saying I should?"

G rolled his eyes. Then he gave Frisk the sickeningly sweetest grin she'd ever seen. "Remove the chair and I'll start my striptease."

Frisk hesitated for a moment before pulling the stool off of him. Setting it aside and folding her arms, she leaned up against a tree and watched as G got up off the ground. Brushing the dirt off his clothes, he then gave Frisk a sultry smile and with half-lidded eyes removed his shirt. The expression on G's face only made Frisk frown more. She was not in a gaming mood, but G always seemed to be. Now she was too ashamed to look Toriel in the eye. It'll probably be another month before she'd be able to speak to the old monster without remembering what her mother had seen.

Now shirtless, G parked his legs out and dramatically undid his fly. He wasn't kidding. He was putting on a show. Frisk was still red in the face from how angry she was, so it was the perfect cover to disguise that she actually was enjoying G undressing for her. It wasn't a successful cover. G maintained eye contact with Frisk, smirking as he noticed Frisk was indeed enjoying it. He chuckled, making the young woman burst out. "Stop that!"

"Oh, you like it," G crooned as he eased the pants off, leaving his boxers on.

"Whatever. Just get it over with."

Kicking his boots, socks, and pants off, all that was left was his boxers. Stepping out of his pants and kicking them and his shoes over on top of his shirt, he turned his back on Frisk and started to bend over. Frisk's eyes widened as G slid his underwear off with his thumbs as he went down, presenting his ass to the young woman as he was rendered completely naked.

When he stood back up, he dropped the underwear on top of the rest of his clothes and stared shamelessly back at Frisk. "Like what you see?" Frisk was most definitely not going to answer that.

A moment passed as she straightened up and took a step closer, arms dropping to her sides. G squinted at her stance, then his seductive gaze slowly turned into a warning glare. "Don't you do it," he growled through gritted teeth. Frisk smirked back. It was her turn to be sly. "Don't even think it—Frisk? Frisk!"

It was too late. Frisk had ducked, grabbed G's clothes, and started running all the way back to the cabin. With her laughing the whole way, he screamed all sorts of obscenities as he chased the young woman back.

Though Frisk was fast, she clearly underestimated G's anger. Nearing the edge of the woods, she was stopped dead as the other tackled her to the ground. Hair flying as the air was knocked out of her, she lay on the ground with the skeleton on top of her for a moment before gasping out an "Ow." Spitting the dirt out of her mouth, Frisk groaned as G got up enough to flip her over onto his back and punch her in the jaw. "Agh!" she cried out, reaching for the sore spot before G had her pinned beneath her.

"You sorry little shit! This is exactly why I can't like you!" Frisk didn't know why, but that made her laugh. Then G started tearing at her clothes, pulling apart the flannel shirt she was wearing with ease and shoving it up and off her arms and shoulders. At this point, Frisk didn't fight. Well, she didn't fight until G whispered, "I did say I'd get you naked out here one way or another."

Then Frisk was growling and clawing at G's chest. To stave off the attack, he reached down between them and grasped Frisk's breast firmly, making her gasp again. When Frisk caught her breath, she spat, "Dammit G!"

"Don't dammit me, you started this!" G yanked Frisk's pants and underwear down, then started grinding against her furiously.

"Oh God," Frisk let out, taken aback by G's frantic pace. She couldn't move her legs, trapped by G's weight and her only partially removed pants. This left the whole scene in G's control, the thought making Frisk's eyes roll back and her body flush as it struggled to keep up with him. Feeling the dirt, twigs, and grass digging into her back, she unleashed a pained cry when his teeth sank into the side of her neck.

Dragging her nails down G's back, they found a home on his hips where they dug in and bit the other man's flesh. He seized the last bit of control Frisk had by tearing the young woman's hands from her sides and holding them down above her head. G shifted to bite down on the other side of Frisk's neck just as hard, forcing another cry from him. Once his teeth loosened on his skin, she found herself chuckling out, "Is that the best you've got?"

G paused, glaring at her for a second. Then his mouth twisted into the most intimidating smile Frisk had received from him yet. She actually cringed as G laughed sinisterly just before whispering, "These are sensitive, right?" and dipping his head down to bite one of Frisk's breasts.

Frisk screamed, seeing white from the combined pain and spike of pleasure. Grinding her teeth together and biting back more vocalizations, she squeezed her eyes shut as G continued onto the other nipple. "Fuck! That hurt! God that hurt!"

"Good," G murmured before mashing his lips into Frisk's and thrusting against her harder. She groaned, forcing her tongue into his mouth just to have him bite it. She cried out, turning his head away but G's teeth were persistent in looking for things to sink into. He bit Frisk's jaw, her ear, her cheek, Frisk just couldn't escape his teeth. When G wasn't biting her face, Frisk took the initiative and returned the favor. Biting one of G's collarbones, the other's growl turned into a laugh as he reached between them to press his phalanges against her clit.

Frisk threw her head back, panting as something in her abdomen began to coil and tighten. "G," she whined out unintentionally.

G shuddered above her, one hand grasping her while the other still held Frisk's wrists. "I like the way you say my name," he snarled against Frisk's ear. "Say it again."

Frisk did, repeating it softly and breathlessly as she felt herself nearing the edge. Her orgasm was blinding. Her warmth spilled onto his hand and G's spilled onto her stomach. Her head felt fuzzy after climax. Opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light again, G's face was still flushed as he remained poised above Frisk. She smirked up at him and stage whispered, "You're blushing."

"Am not," G said, sliding off of her quickly and grabbing for the clothes Frisk had tried to make off with.

"Yes you are," Frisk retorted, lying still for the time being.

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"It was the exercise." G was pulling his clothes on quickly now, and Frisk could see the blush extending to his neck.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You're lucky I let you come. I should have left you here." G's snide remarks normally would have made Frisk mad. Now, she just chuckled because of how gold the other's face was. "Stop laughing. I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

"Good. That's settled."

"It was settled before."

"Yeah. Yeah it was." He jammed his arms into his sleeves as Frisk sat up and wiped the mess off her stomach. Picking up her shirt, she tried to reach around to brush the leaves and sticks off her backside before pulling up her pants and standing. Pulling the shirt over her head, she buttoned it up as G laced his boots angrily. She'd had no idea anyone could lace their shoes angrily until now.

"Why would you be blushing anyway?"

"I'mnotblushing," G growled through gritted teeth. Grabbing Frisk by the upper arms, he slammed the young woman into the nearest tree. Though they'd just had sex, Frisk felt her insides heat up all over again in response to the force with which G kissed her. It was hard and brief, G pulling away swiftly and dropping Frisk. She hadn't realized how much he was holding her up until her feet touched the ground fully again and her knees buckled under her own weight. Gathering herself together, she watched G stomp away in a huff.

It clicked in her mind that suddenly, their roles seemed reversed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She let G get away this time, taking her time leaving the woods.

Rubbing her forehead, she tried wracking her brain over what had been happening recently. Then it made her head hurt and she wondered if she should ask Asriel what all of this meant. When he got back, that is. He still seemed to know more about relationships that she did. She still wasn't even sure if this qualified as a relationship. In fact, everything seemed way more complicated now and her chest started hurting just thinking of it.

Exiting the forest, she could hear Toriel shouting something to Fuku Fire and was embarrassed all over again. Covering her face and sighing, she made a pact with herself to avoid them for a while. Looking up again, G was nowhere to be seen.

That was probably for the best. They should really not see each other for a while after that incident. Frisk just needed to avoid everybody. Yes, that was the best option. She was tired and a little sore from the encounter and decided that locking herself upstairs would be her best way to escape.

Staving off her questions and concerns for now, she let the weariness sink in.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the woods, G still hadn't appeared for work.

That was fine with Frisk.

The gift shop was empty of customers, leaving Frisk time to read her book. She resisted a groan when the bell rang- the book was getting to a good part. "Can I help-" She cut herself off, paling. She had to look up to see the man fully.

Chara Serial had been a local kid when Toriel was first setting up the museum when they were twelve. He had made friends with Asriel quickly, despite being a year older. Then he had asked Frisk's brother out on a date. After that, Asriel had been pressured into a few more dates until he managed to convince Frisk to break up with Chara for him.

To say that Chara had taken it badly was an understatement.

He looked different from the thirteen year old. He was taller, his short red hair long enough now to pull back in a ponytail. Baby fat had turned to muscle. His clothing hadn't changed- as well as his smile.

"Not so little anymore, am I Dreemurr?" Chara mocked, voice deeper.

He reached out to pat Frisk on her head, pulling her out of her panicked mind. She dodged the hand, backing away from the counter. "Y-You shouldn't be here!" She managed out. "Get out!"

He scoffed. "Rude." Chara leaned on the counter, checking his nails. "I just came in to inquire about this date you were interested in."

Frisk squinted. Couldn't he have come when she was _wasn't_ by herself? "What date?"

"The one G called me about before the call was mysteriously lost." Chara explained. "Now, was this a date with Asriel? You?" His unnerving smile appeared. "Or both?"

"Okay, one," Frisk started, inching her away across the floor. Red eyes tracked her. "G was just trying to get a raise out of me by calling you. Second, Asriel still flinches at your name." Chara was sidestepping with her now, hands in pockets. "Three, you tried to murder me in your basement! Why would I want to go anywhere with you?!"

The grin got wider. "Are you saying my time is wasted here?" The male asked. She gulped, realizing there was no good way to answer that. He sighed. "Well, since Asriel isn't here," His hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, forcing her back against his chest. "You'll have to do." Chara's eyes wandered from her face and down her body, eyes darkening with lust. Frisk felt her cheeks heat up, the white sundress she wore suddenly too little. She and Asriel had always prided themselves on puberty treating them well.

But puberty had treated Chara better.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Frisk, don't worry." He purred in her ear. An hand gripped her waist, releasing her wrist. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'll make you feel good." His hand moved to her breast...and stopped.

She glanced backwards, seeing the reason why.

G held Chara's ponytail, a large skull that vaguely looked like a dragon's pointed at the human's back. Frisk had thought she had seen him angry before. But the fire was full on, crackling out of his skull.

This wasn't anger- this was full on _rage._

"I'm sorry." G said, voice sounding absolutely calm. "But Frisk Dreemurr has been taken."

The grin disappeared, replaced with a nasty snarl. "Are you telling me G Snowdin and Frisk Dreemurr are an item?"

"I'm telling you that prison's got nothing on me, kid. Put down my girlfriend, unless you want some nasty burns."

Frisk would question G about this later. But not right now, Chara's hands pulling away. She quickly hurried back to the counter, watching a bone swing down on Chara's head. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

Toriel was in the doorway, pale. "I'll call the police." Her gaze landed on Frisk. "Are you alright, my child?" She nodded, not really sure. Her mother nodded back, disappearing. "I could've sworn that we had a restraining order on him..."

"Um, are you going to put that away or use it on him?" Fuku asked. The skull hadn't disappeared. The expression on G's face was still one of murder. Frisk was actually sure he was going to murder Chara.

But he patted the skull, and it vanished. "I'll be upstairs." He announced, turning to the doorway. G paused though, turning back. Frisk yelped in surprise when he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "This too."

Nobody argued with him on that point.

Not even Frisk.


	7. Chapter 7

G liked to think he had good self control. He wasn't prone to losing it, unlike other people. He was also patient, able to wait long periods for plans to bear fruit.

Both of those had been thrown out the window lately. The reason why was currently being held hostage by him at the moment.

When the police had come to arrest Chara, they had to go deeper in the house to question Frisk. They were quick when they saw G's eye still flashing magic. Frisk had protested at being carried and held hostage on the couch, before exhaustion took over. She fell asleep, starting to breath quietly in the way he fell asleep to after a heavy scene.

He sighed, leaning back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Honestly, when G had started working, he expected to be more attracted to Asriel. He was fun loving, friendly, out-going...the list went on. But, he had been drawn like a moth to a flame to Frisk.

Who knew that everything would be thrown out the window thanks to a pretty, snarky young brunette human?

He sighed, manuvering himself away. Throwing a blanket over Frisk's sleeping form, G walked away,

It was quiet at dinner.

Once again, Asriel had gone out with friends. G's gaze stayed firmly on his plate, while Frisk's was aimed at him. Toriel finished quickly, soon going to bed. Finally, she spoke.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

His fork hit his plate with a clatter. "Um..."

"Just wondering where we," she gestured between them. "Stood."

G leaned back, sliding a hand down his face. He glanced at her, before looking back up. "I reacted, because I didn't like the way he looked at you. _Touched_ you." The last sentence was a snarl.

"So...it didn't mean anything?" Her expression was quiet, expectant.

"I don't know." He admitted, standing up. The rest of his dinner would be eaten later. When G turned back around from the fridge, he wasn't expecting Frisk to be standing behind him.

Or to pull him into their softest kiss yet.

G stared at Frisk, unknowing in what to do. He didn't _do_ soft. Roughness was familiar. But seeing Frisk like this, cupping his face and eyes closed, he found he didn't give a damn.

It was hard not to hold onto her when she pulled away.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Frisk declared, turning and walking away.

To be fair, G didn't know either


	8. Chapter 8

G awoke to a noise between the kitchen and living room. Glancing at his clock where it blared eleven pm, he poked his head out the door. Frisk was heading towards the stairs, phone in hand. She glanced up and stopped, glancing at her phone. "Sorry." She whispered. "I couldn't sleep. Not without Asriel."

He felt out of place as he leaned against the doorway. This time, he tried to interact. "How are you going to live separately if you can't go without the other?"

"I..."

And then expression became clear- Frisk was scared, feeling over her head. G looked around before smiling. "Well, there's a perfectly good bed in here." he said, gesturing to his. Then he made a show of ducking inside. "And a perfectly good me to go with it."

She stared at him before a giggle escaped her. Shaking her head, the tension seemed to melt. "Alright." Frisk whispered, stepping inside. G stopped her before she could turn around. "I should get your blanket."

"I have blankets. Lots of blankets, don't worry."

She didn't fight then. Setting her phone on the beside table, she let him push her gently into bed. It was almost natural, how they settled into bed together. It was strange- they had never been in bed casually without tearing into each other first. He enjoyed how she felt, laying next to him. Then he felt her laughing. "What?"

"I don't know anything about you." She admitted. "And we've been...I don't know if intimate is the right word, but yeah."

No, intimate didn't work for their previous relationship.

"Red."

"What?"

"Red's my favorite color. Its so bright, so warm..."

"Sometimes too bright." She whispered. "I prefer gold."

"Why?"

"Its...darker, but with its own shine."

"But, its cold." G said. There was a pause. "Wanna know my dirty secrets? You should give it a shot- I'm in a good mood."

Frisk was quiet for a moment. "What happened to your hands?"

He had to commend her for choosing the hardest subject. "I worked in the Lab. There was an experiment that needed monster dust, so I volunteered."

"Is...that what happened to your skull?"

"No, different experiment. It blew up."

There was silence. "Is that part of the favor Mom owns you? Getting you out?"

"No. We exchanged knock knock jokes through the Ruins door, and then I made a promise to protect the human kid that had fallen down. Made sure the guards were on their breaks and stuff when you passed through. Although," He poked her in her side. Frisk laughed. "That didn't stop you, Miss Pacifist, from making friends."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I preferred to keep my identity secret, so I can't blame you. Anything else?"

She stared at him. "How do you know Chara?"

His eye alit as his hands twisted in her shirt. "In a bar. That's what happened to my eye." The magic died down when Frisk kissed him, fists releasing and hands smoothing her shirt.

"You meet a lot of interesting people." She whispered, kissing him again. They pulled each other closer, until G was over Frisk, her body pinned to the bed. Her mouth was swollen with the kisses, hair spread over the pillow. His phalanxes itched as he pulled off her shirt, her own doing the same to him.

He would hate himself later.

Frisk had stolen his roughness.

* * *

Frisk woke up later. The sun shone in early morning, G spooning her. She was honestly surprised that she was awake, with last night's conversation and...other things. Glancing over, she saw that her phone was blinking. She picked it up as she sat up, making sure to be quiet for her partner. "Hello?"

"FRISK!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Her brother whispered on the other end. "I heard about Chara. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. G knocked him out."

"Oh, your boyfriend being all heroic and stuff and defending your honor...Frisk? You okay?"

Frisk bit her lip, not noticing G stir, waking up. He stared at her, listening. "I don't know."

"What your relationship is?" Asriel guessed. He had always been so perceptive when it came to her moods.

"Yeah. I don't know if we're a couple, or just friends with benefits, or just a distraction for each other." She sighed. "What do you suggest?"

It was quiet. Then Asriel spoke. "Ask yourself this: what do _you_ want?"

Frisk sighed again. "I love him."

"Good. Now, think about it. I'll be home this afternoon. Bye!"

The phone beeped as he hung up. Frisk bit her lip, turning to look at G...before being pulled into a kiss. When they pulled away, G smiled at her.

"Feeling's mutual."


End file.
